


The Heartstring’s last song

by RavenFire2908



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Forbidden Love, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, a little bit ooc, alfor adopted the paladins, the other paladins are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFire2908/pseuds/RavenFire2908
Summary: The youngest princess of Altea brushed through the hidden passage that lead to her imprisoned lover.(Pidge is the youngest, but she is 18)





	1. Chapter 1

Pidge couldn’t even flinch when the fate of her lover was announced. Execution. Of course she didn’t blame the king for it, he did try to poison the heir to Altea. Her brothers and sister stood age wise next to their father. Pidge’s lover did not dare glance at her; they knew the risk when they fell in love so long ago.

“When the second sun rises, your blood will spill.” Alfor announced loudly before the kneeling assassin. The people in court cheered at the announcement, the assassin had been a problem for so long they were glad to be rid of him.

The only one to not cheer was the princess in love with him. But none noticed, except him.

\----------------------------

The dark passage was filled with webs and dust, but she didn’t care. She needed to see him. The lit candle flickered by some unseen breeze. Servants used to walk through the passages as a way to not disturb the noble walking the hallways, now the passages were abandoned.

The pale nightgown brushed against the ground with each step down the stone stairs, her socked feet brushed past old rusted over tools and bowls with each step.

The passage was a labyrinth, but she knew her way. It was all she could do nowadays, she was the youngest daughter of King Alfor. Shiro, the oldest was destined to be heir, him or Allura anyway. Pidge and her brothers had been adopted by the king because of the war, the five children were victims that survived Zarkon’s raids, massacres, assassinations, and so on. Shiro was the first to be adopted, adopted before Allura was even born, he’d been kidnapped by Zarkon’s army only to escape and be rescued by the king himself. Keith, the third oldest after Allura, was found stealing food from the passing army, his home village had been raided. Lance and Hunk were adopted at the same time, they were the only survivors of Zarkon’s biggest massacre in Altea. Then there was Pidge, who’d witness her family be assassinated before her eyes, her mother, father, and brother.

Pidge’s family had been close to Alfor, being a part of the king’s personal scientists; they’d been easy targets by the enemy king.

Caught up in her daydreaming she didn’t notice when she brushed against a vase; sending it tumbling down the steps. She froze to the crash. The sounds echoing through the dead passage. The walls weren’t soundproof, she’d caught nobles speaking in the halls of things they couldn’t bring up with the king or the other royalties. Nothing bad, yet.

The small flame flickered as she reached the bottom of the stairs, the stone floors wet with the leaking walls. A storm was building in the night, one that had been mimicking Pidge’s emotions since the announcement of her lover’s execution.

The heavy wooden door creaked loudly before banging into a crate on the other side. The dungeons were lit generously so Pidge placed the candle on the very crate that was blocking the door. She squeezed herself through the crack, letting it stay closed enough so she could get back in when she had to leave. She dreaded the thought.

The guard sitting at the end of the dungeons, around four corners and out of earshot was sleeping.

The princess walked hastily past other cells, many of them reaching out through the bars to touch her. She paid them no mind. Nine cells she passed before she reached her lover.

Sapphire eyes meet with gold; he rushed to the end of the cell reaching for her. Their hands locked, “Katie,” He whispered as he brought her close, resting his forehead against hers.

“Lotor,” She whispered back, her voice was shaking from the unreleased sobs, “I-”

“Shh… I know. I’m sorry.” His lips brushed hers.

“Who paid you to kill him?” She asked carefully, eyes opening to meet his. He was grim, a sad smile painting his face.

“Zarkon’s witch, she said there’s something in him and she wants it dead.” Pidge nodded, comforted by the sound of his voice.

Silence filled the air between them. They sat in the flaming light, bathing in the comfort of each other. Three years they’d loved it each other and now it was all falling apart. Meeting as young teenagers, Pidge in the garden reading a book when a pale haired boy fell from the tree next to her. Despite him being there to spy on her, trying to find a weakness, he didn’t do it. He’d been admiring her. For hours, they’d sat there getting to know each other. He’d been forced to leave when guards came for her to bring her back to dinner. That day she’d gotten to know Lotor, the disowned son of a dead man, not the assassin.

The second time they meet he saved her life from drowning. The royal carriage had tripped, sending the three royal children into a deep river. Her brothers got out without problem, but Pidge was stuck. As a civilian, Lotor had dived into the river and saved her life by the minute.

The third time they meet she repaid him for saving her. They meet as civilians in the city. He took her for a tour, even through the poorer areas of the city. She’d made a point to revisit as the princess later, and she did. The two had walked and talked for so long that guards began to comb the city for the princess. It was the time they realized they liked each other.

The fourth time was more unfortunate. Lotor was on a mission to kill a corrupted lord, Pidge just happened to be there. An arrow through the lord’s chest had the royal family fleeing within the minute. The two had meet eyes, and she knew it was him.

They hadn’t meet in months before Lotor fell into her garden reading, his first words being “I know it looked bad, but I have a reason.” She’d given him the benefits of the doubt and let him explain. The lord had taken money from Zarkon to poison Alfor during the dinner. Pidge’s shock filled the silence before she pounced on him, thanking him for saving the king.

A week went by before they meet again, this time they meet in the forest. Far away from prying eyes and people. A field of flowers in the shadow of a willow had become the memory of their first kiss. Deep and filled with love. They realized their love, that it would never be, but they didn’t care. If the two could come together and forget their titles, it would be their paradise. It was here Lotor learned Pidge’s name and why she changed it. Katie is for my lost family, Pidge is the adopted princess. Lotor is the only living being to call her Katie. A simple named had turned the magnificent moment to a passionate one.

The last time they meet before the failed assassination was their most regrettable moment. They’d meet by the meadow river in secret. They talked, loved, and realized the only way for them to be together. “We can run away together.” Pidge had suggested, wanting to spend eternity with him. But they were both chained by titles. Pidge’s royal status bound her to the kingdom making it impossible to find a new place to call home. Lotor was in debt by his master, and chained as a convict.

“I can’t save you.” Pidge whispered to him. Lotor’s hands framed her face, wiping away her tears with a gentle finger.

“Katie, you don’t need to. I know what to do.”

She sniffed, “You’re going to escape?” A short nod, he had a plan. “Take me with you.” She begged, leaning deeper against the bars. “Please.”

Lotor’s expression shifted to a somber one, “There is nothing more I want than to take you with me, my dear Katie, but I cannot. These chains-”

She cut him off, almost screaming, “I don’t give a damn about the chains!” Wacked sobs escaped her shaking form, “I love you. I love you, Lotor. I have _never_ had a connection like this with another person. I love my family, but… I can’t be this.” She looked away, glancing down the hall, “I’m not fit to be a princess; I come from a scientist family I can’t be bound here.”

“So you said, you love finding new things to work with, new things to build.” He smirked, a wicked one she knew came with a sinful thought.

“Will you take me with you?” She asked.

“If that’s your wish,” Lotor said. A mumbling of voiced down the halls and the echo of footsteps broke the two apart, “Be ready for anything at the execution.” She nodded, kissing him deeply before turning back towards the hidden door. The two looked at each other once more before Pidge closed the door behind her.

\---------------------------------

The morning arrived much faster than Pidge thought; she’d just laid down in bed when the servants rushed in to dress her for the execution. Pidge groaned as the servants dressed her in the dress it was bearable but not one she would pick herself. The dress was light enough to move in so whatever Lotor was planning she would be able to run in it.

A veil was placed over her head, supposed to cover her eyes from the gruesome murder about to happen before her. But she would not mourn, she would be free.

\------------------------------

The royal family sat on a platform across from the executioner platform. A sea of people filled the castle courtyard, all glad to see the assassin that almost killed their prince die. The second sun was just about to rise when Lotor was brought up to the execution platform. The two meet eyes for a second, a blink from each confirmed their plan, or Lotor’s plan that is.

King Alfor rose from his seat, “You stand accuse of attempted assassination on the heir of Altea, you have been found guilty of these charges, your sentence will be served in death. Beheading. Ready your mark, executioner.” None of Pidge’s brothers or sister seemed phased by the words.

A smiled appeared of Lotor’s lips as he was forced on his knees on the chopping block. Pidge’s heart began to speed up, he wasn’t doing anything. The executioner lifted the axe readying for the king’s sign. Alfor nodded once and the axe fell.

The axe missed.

A bright light shone in the executioner’s eyes, and suddenly chaos broke through the courtyard. Lotor was already running, for a second she thought he was going to leave her, when a servant tapped her hand. She’d never seen the servant, red haired and blue eyed. “I’m with Lotor, follow me.” Pidge nodded, her family was already fleeing. But they followed the guards.

The woman took Pidge into the hidden passages and lead the way into a sewer passage, the two quickly made their way to the end of it and found themselves at the gates of the city.

She meet up with Lotor and his fellow assassins by the forest, there he waited for her. Like a knight on a white horse.

As the sun continued to rise, the farther and farther the group got away from the city and later the kingdom. Words spread quickly about the princess’ disappearance and a bounty was quickly placed on her being returned alive. But Pidge changed, she turned back to Katie and started over.

\---------------------------------

Six years later Katie sat in her workshop at the guild mansion. Lotor and his gang were out again bringing justice to a murdered family. The two had changed each other Ezor, the red haired woman, had said. Lotor used to be ruthless, but now he served justice using her inventions. All from small knife mechanics to flying machines.

But Katie was happy. She was grateful for everything Alfor had done for her, and she would one day return, but for now she was enjoying her life as a free woman.

The last screw fit into the small drone on the table, it flickered to life before her. Lotor, Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor, and Narti stood behind her eager to see what she’d made. “I’ll name him Rover.”


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what I wanted to write but I was tired and wanted a happy ending first, so if you’re sadistic and want the sad ending to this story… here it is. Have fun…

The royal family of Altea was all dressed formally, with colors to represent their joy of ending a criminal to the crown. All expect one; well she was dressed casually in a green gown, like her sister’s pink one. But the youngest girl had a pendent around her neck, a purple gemstone shaped in Lotor’s symbol. _The symbol, where I come from, is one of hope. My mother gave it to me, I’ve always had it with me, will you keep it safe for me?_ And now she wore it in hope that his plan would succeed.

They sat waiting for the second sun to rise. It wouldn’t be long, and with every minute Pidge’s heartbeat grew, anxiously she shifted in her seat, eventually making her brothers and sister grow worried.

“Pidge, are you feeling alright?” Shiro asked next to her, the oldest prince leaded over to her so to not interrupt the announcer, apparently there was going to be more than one execution.

“I’m- I’m fine.” Stuttering she leaned away to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She jerked upon feeling Shiro’s hand on her forehead instead.

“You’re burning up.”

“I’m fine.” She tugged away from him, unbeknown to her he waved over a servant who quickly handed him a glass of water.

“Pidge, drink this.” She didn’t resist it, but she felt _wrong_.

Lotor was brought up to the executioner platform bound by the arms and chained by the legs. The man meet the princess’ eyes for a second before he was brought to bend on the block. The king rose and spoke, bringing the two sibling’s full attention, “You stand accuse of attempted assassination on the heir of Altea, you have been found guilty of these charges, your sentence will be served in death. Beheading. Ready your mark, executioner.”

It surprised everyone when Lotor spoke, “Before my death; I wish to speak my last words.”

People turned to the king, questioning in their eyes. King Alfor sat back in the chair and said, “Very well, you may have your last words. Make them count.”

Lotor was allowed to stand as he said loudly, voice ringing with emotions, “I speak to my dearly beloved, I apologize for what you are about to see. My actions have an affection on you, and I will regret it to the end of my afterlife. I love you, I have from the day we walked in the city. It was then that I realized I was fond of you, but it only grew with every meeting. I stand here being judged as an assassin, rightfully so. But I am also a man, a man in love. I will forever love you, how your eyes sparkle when you ramble about what you love. I will forever love the way you slowly smile when you’re surprised. I will forever love the way your voice sings when you are filled with joy. I will forever… I will forever regret making you see me like this, about to die for a mistake, about to die for a job I thought would free me. I love you. You are the brightest star in the sky, the only star I will follow, the star that guided me home.”

Silence was in the crowd, none dared to breathe, tears filled the eyes of some of the people. Including Pidge. Lotor’s eyes only dared meet hers for a second.

“My life changed with you in it, I used to believe I was bound to the contract, but you made me realize there was more to life than money, you taught me to love. My love for you cost more than any amount of gold and gems, and I would pay it all just to see you smile every day.” Tears were now shining in his own eyes, “I once told you that you held my heart in your hands, and I asked you to be gentle with it. But now I realize I held yours too, and I failed you. If you could forget me and move on, I would not blame you. I want you to be happy. It might hurt, but I will watch you, I promise it’ll be over. You will heal, you always do. Another thing I love about you. Our meetings were secret, so was our love, but we were both sent from gods; we were blessed by the gods to meet each other. And I will thank them for it when I face them, I’ll ask them to watch for you if I cannot.”

Lotor’s eyes locked with Pidge, this time he didn’t look away in fear.

“I love you, Katie.”

It was only two that reacted to the name, Alfor and his advisor, Coran. The only two that had ever heard the name in her relation. Still, Pidge’s spine was straight. She wanted to crumble up and cry beg her father to spare him, but the gaze he held on her told enough

Tears fell down the girl’s cheeks she wanted to say it. _I love you, too._ She whispered, and he smiled.

Alfor rose, his eyes angry. “Enough, your last words have lasted long enough. Executor, if you please.” Lotor was forced back down against the block, and he didn’t resist. Pidge was sitting at the edge of her seat, wanting to run to him and stop the execution. Sobs were making their way out of her throat; her siblings turned to her and took note of her distress. Shiro’s hand came down on hers and she jerked away. Her eyes fell on Alfor’s hand, a flick of his fingers and the executor raised the axe.

A snap sounded through the air and Pidge leapt from the chair, in blind panic she leapt towards the stage. But it was too far, and too late.

The axe fell.

A blood-curdling scream sounded through the courtyard and the youngest princess of Altea fell to her knees. People parted around her, confused at the princess’ sorrow. Glancing at the stage she only lasted a second before passing out on the courtyard pavement.

\------------------------------

Pidge woke in her bed, only a second passed before the heart ache from Lotor’s execution dawned on her. Lotor was dead. The only person, only _living person_ , she’d connected to. He was dead. Gone.

The ache grew, deeper and deeper, stronger and stronger. Laying down, Pidge looked at the doors to her room. She wasn’t waiting for anyone to enter, rather she hoped the door was closed.

Growing tired of the pain, Pidge closed her eyes again, this time embracing the pain. She closed her eyes and vanished.

\---------------------------

The royal doctor closed the door behind him, a sour look on his old face. The royal family was sitting outside, waiting for any sign to enter and see their youngest. The doctor turned to Alfor and pulled him down the hall, “I have only seen such heartache once in my lifetime. It is not good, and will not heal easily. Take care of her, respect that she loved this person. If she is blamed or punished for it, she will die.” Alfor nodded. He was angry with her for falling in love with the assassin, and that the assassin had talked about her for so long. He had been moved by what the assassin said, but the status the two made it hard on him. He wanted Pidge to be happy and marry someone she loved, but _why did it have to be an assassin_?

Alfor sighed and returned to his youngest daughter’s room, the family was on the inside, caring for the seemingly comatose girl. He wondered when she would wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the next day: I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, if it’s strange and you don’t really know what’s happening I’m with you. I barely remember what I wrote.


End file.
